L'Odyssée
by Hinata-et-compagnie
Summary: Ici, pas de ninjas, de jutsu ou même de bijuu. Le monde de Naruto bascule dans un univers fantastique fantaisie plein de fééries. Le jeune Uzumaki découvre un monde peuplé de fées, de loups-garous, d'elfes et de mages. Et que serait une bonne histoire sans un méchant ?
1. Commencement

En cette matinée fraîche et brumeuse, un enfant émergé tendrement de son lourd sommeil. Il s'étirait entre ses couvertures de peaux, caressant au passage la douce et chaude fourrure le protégeant du froid glacial de ce début d'hiver. Puis, pris d'une énergie matinal que beaucoup de bambins connaisses aux aurores, le blondinet sautait du lit pour enfiler ses chaussons en peau protégeant ainsi ses petits pieds du parquet grinçant frais. Un gilet sur les épaules et il descendait les escaliers de bois pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible dans la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur d'œufs cuits se faisait sentir. Sans prendre la peine de dire bonjour à la personne offrant ce doux parfum, le petit allait s'asseoir sur un tabouret bancal prêt de la vieille table , les deux mains sur chaque coté de son assiette, les pieds se balançant avec impatience dans le vent. Un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage, il avait hâte de manger pour ensuite vite partir.  
Aujourd'hui, il avait dans l'idée d'aller pêcher le plus gros poisson de la rivière, juste pour son père ! Pour qu'il le félicite d'être le meilleur pécheur de tout les temps. Oui, Minato serait fière de lui et il ne pourrait pas le gronder cette fois-ci de rentrer tout sale.

Sa mère, vêtue d'une longue robe à manche longue verte et couverte d'un tablier, avait attendu le son très peu discret des pas de son fils s'était retourné pour lui donner un bisou sur la joue en guise de bonjour. Chose que l'enfant n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier, car il se débattait pour sortir de cet élan d'affection.

\- Maman, je suis un homme maintenant, j'ai sept ans ! Criait en gesticulant le soit disant homme.

\- Oh, excuse moi mon chéri, je n'avais pas remarqué. Rigolait la mère rentrant dans son jeux.

\- C'est vrai que tu as encore grandi cette nuit, continuait-elle sur la même lancée.

A ces mots, le blond se sentait très fière et se tenait très droit sur sa chaise toujours dans l'impatience de manger. La maman souriait au spectacle et lui prenait l'assiette afin de la remplir.

\- Tiens mon grand, mange pendant que c'est encore chaud.

Cela, il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois. Le grand garçon mangeait à une vitesse étonnante, et n'avait pas manqué de s'étouffer tant il se goinfrait. Face à se spectacle, la rousse soupirait de lassitude. Son enfant était un vrai petit cochon. Qu'avait-il prévu pour avoir si hâte de partir ? Curieuse elle lui demandait.

\- Non, je ne te le dirais pas, c'est un secret. Répondait-il.

Sa mère rigolait à plein poumons, son fils était jeune et ne savait pas garder les secrets. Alors elle décidait de creuser un peu plus, s'accoudant à la table, les points soutenant son visage. Ainsi posée, elle se rapprochait encore plus de son fils, afin d'être dans la confidence.

\- Vraiment ? Et c'est quel genre de secret ?

\- Je peux pas te le dire, mais c'est un poisson pour papa.

Voila son fils en avait déjà trop dit. Mais elle trouvait cela très mignon et décider de garder un petit peu de mystère quand à la nouvelle mission de son enfant. Prenant une mine très enjouée, elle faisait un gros câlin au blondinet qui râlé encore une fois de sa mère trop démonstratif. Non mais franchement, ne venait-elle pas de dire elle même qu'il avait grandi ?  
Son petit déjeuné fini, il sauté de sa chaise, s'extirpant des bras de sa mère pour aller s'habiller dans sa chambre et enlever son pyjama à l'étrange couleur orange.  
Couvert d'un gros manteau beige et de grosses bottes fourrées couvertes de fourrures, il s'apprêtait à quitter la maisonnette quand un raclement de gorge se faisait entendre derrière lui. Quittant de sa main la poignet de la porte qu'il allait tourner, il faisait face à sa mère les mains sur les hanches, une écharpe en laine et un gros bonnet avec elle.  
Sans demander son reste, elle couvrait encore plus son garçon, ne voulant pas qu'il attrape froid. Franchement, pourquoi le ciel lui avait donné un garçon si tête en l'air ? Il allait attraper une grosse fièvre si cela continué.

Une fois fait, d'un geste qui se voulait agacé, elle ouvrait la porte laissant le froid de novembre entrer dans sa maison. D'un signe de tête elle désignait l'extérieur, et son fils s'empressait de partir à l'aventure, passant par le cabanon derrière la maison pour y sortir sa canne à pêche favorite : un petit bâton souple avec une ficelle à son bout. Dans une boite recouverte de poussière, il y prenait un hameçon qu'il accrocherait plus tard. Pour ce qui était des verres, il en prendrait un peu dans la foret.

Fort content de son planning, il sortait du village, passant devant le garde qui tenait l'entrée principale sous surveillance. Il lui faisait un petit signe de la main que l'adulte lui répondait. Chose faite, il empruntait un petit chemin dépourvu d'herbes et plein de boue, chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur tant de fois il le prenait. Passant entre les arbres, longeant quelques buissons, le blondinet donnait quelques coups de canne dans les hautes herbes qui longées le sentier.

Une fois sa destination à vue d'œil, le blond accéléré le pas par impatience. C'est à ce moment, que, au loin, il apercevait une petite tête brune reconnaissable entre milles. Voyou à toutes heures, il se décidait de lui faire un petit peu peur. Et donc, c'est en prenant de grandes précautions, qu'il essayait d'arriver aux cotés du garçon assis sur un gros rocher. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu, ni même entendu, et le blondinet aux yeux bleu lui sauté dessus, le faisant tomber avec lui du rocher, l'emportant dans un tapis de feuilles mortes et mouillés. Le brun, ne s'y attendant pas du tout avait poussait un petit cris faisant encore plus rire le garnement.

\- Naruto, non mais ça va pas ?! Criait de rage le garçon.

\- Hahaha ! Tu aurais du t'entendre Sasuke, tu as poussé un cri de femmelette c'était trop drôle.

Mécontent, le dénommé Sasuke se levait du sol pour se dépoussiérer le postérieur et les jambes. Il n'aimait pas être sale et maintenait à cause de son ami, son pantalon de cuir était foutu et sa mère allait le gronder. Naruto quand à lui, était tous à fait content de sa farce et se promis de recommencer.

Une fois tout les deux debout, le brun regardait la rivière où une joli canne à pèche y était tombé. Mince, en plus d'avoir fait peur aux poissons, sa canne était à l'eau. Dans un regard noir, il se retournait vers son meilleur ami et pointé du doigt la petite étendue d'eau.

\- Vas me la chercher.

\- C-comment ? Mais ça va pas à la tête ?! L'eau est glacée !

\- Je m'en fou, c'est toi qui as fait ça, alors vas-y où je raconte tout à ton père. Menaçait très sérieusement le jeune garçon aux cheveux décoiffés.

D'un air accablé, le petit blond s'approchait du rebord pour mieux observer la situation. Il allait devoir se mouiller, il n'avait pas le choix. Déjà frigorifié, il commençait avec la mine triste à enlever son manteau ainsi que ses chaussures. Le regardant faire, Sasuke poussait un soupir tout en arrêtant son ami, une main sur l'épaule, qui était déjà à moitié déshabillé.

\- Laisse, ma mère n'aimerait pas savoir que tu es tombé malade à cause moi. Disait-il pour paraître gentil.

\- C-c'est vrai ? Demandait Naruto avec espoir.

\- Oui. Et puis même si tu un garçon stupide, je ne veux pas que tu meurs bêtement comme ça.

Piqué à vif par la pique envoyée par son ami, le blond avait vu rouge et voulait de nouveau sauter à la gorge du traite. S'était sans compté sur les réflexes du brun qui évitait cette fois toutes les tentatives de meurtres de son ami. Une fois tout les deux essoufflés, Naruto partait dans son coin se rhabiller tandis que Sasuke attrapé un bâton assez grand pour pousser la canne vers la berge.

\- Houa ! Tu es drôlement futé dit donc. Glissait le sanguin derrière son dos.

\- Laisse moi me concentré, imbécile.

Une fois l'objet de leur convoitise en leur possession, il avait était décidait qu'ils iraient un petit peu plus loin dans la forêt afin d'avoir du poisson. Celui environnent ayant était effrayé par leurs chamailleries. C'est donc en silence que les deux garçon suivaient la rivière, s'éloignant sans le savoir, beaucoup du village.

Sur le chemin, ils croisaient la route de nombreux lapins ainsi que de quelques gibiers bien vite partis à leur vue. Cette partie de la foret, peu visitée et chassée par les villageois, abritait beaucoup d'êtres vivants et respirait la sérénité. Et tout doucement, s'approchant d'un endroit parfait pour se poser, les deux jeunes hommes tombait sur une vision des plus féerique.

Devant eux, de l'autre coté de la rivière, se tenait accroupie une petite fille de leur age jouant avec ce qui leur semblait être un renard. Celle-ci avait les cheveux bruns aux étranges reflets, et était habillée d'un long manteau blanc qui semblait-il recouvrir une robe de couleur parme. Une petite couronne argenté en forme de feuilles trônait sur sa tête, et dépassant de sa chevelure courte, de petites oreilles aux bouts pointues s'offraient à leurs regards curieux.

Sasuke très surpris et troublait par cette joli vue, ne bougeait et parlait plus et la détaillé de ses yeux sombre et noir. Que devait-il faire ? Demi-tour ou bien continuer ? Dans les deux cas, elle les entendrait sûrement et la magie serait brisée. Voulant faire marche arrière, le brun posait une main sur le bras de son compagnon, et allait le tirer en arrière quand celui-ci prenait la parole tout en s'avançant encore plus, criant pour que la demoiselle l'entende.

\- Hey, tu es qui toi ? Tu es nouvelle au village ? Demandait-il avec toute sa grasse habituelle.

Si il avait osé bouger, son ami se serait tapé le front tant il était exaspéré par le blond. Mais contre toute attente, il souhaitait et attendait la réponse de la petite fille.

Petite fille qui avait était très surprise d'entendre quelqu'un dans les environs. De peur, elle sursautait, faisant fuir le renard roux à ses côtés qu'elle était en train de caresser auparavant. Devinant que le son venait de l'autre coté de la rive, la demoiselle se retournait pour faire face aux enfants, offrant ainsi une vue étonnante sur la couleur si particulière de ses iris.

\- Waouh ! Ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher Naruto, le souffle coupé.

Et le brun n'en pensait pas moins. Néanmoins, ce simple mot avait suffit à faire fuir la petite fille en face d'eux, sans qu'il n'y en ai un capable de la rattraper. Ne laissant derrière elle, qu'un ballet de feuilles mortes virevoltant après son passage.

La magie brisée, la fillette loin de leurs visions, les deux garçons s'étaient regardait ne comprenant plus la situation. D'un hochement de tête accordé, les deux enfants courraient canne à pèche en main raconter leur incroyable découverte. Il leur avait fallu du temps pour revenir sur leur chemin, et c'est tout essoufflés et transpirants qu'ils courraient en direction des portes du village. Faisant peur au passage au garde, qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que les enfants face une tête aussi étrange.

Et aussi vite que leurs permettaient leurs petites jambes, ils rentraient tout deux dans leur maison respectif, avec la hâte de conter leur histoire toute fraîche. Le poisson attendra un peu, pensait l'enfant blond.

\- Maman, maman ! Criait Sasuke tout en cherchant sa maternelle à travers les pièces.

La famille de Sasuke était plus aisée que d'autres. Son père travaillant étroitement avec le chef du village, il assurait la sécurité de tout le monde en donnant des ordres un peu partout. L'enfant ne comprenait pas quels genres d'ordres exactement mais il savait son papa très fort et respecté. Et cela lui suffisait. Mais pour lui, ce qui importait le plus était sa mère. Sa si belle et douce mère. Personne d'autre au monde que lui n'aimait plus que lui sa maman, et pas même son père qui était parfois méchant avec elle. Mikoto était connue pour sa peau parfaitement blanche et poudreuse, ainsi que son visage sans imperfections.

Une fois sa tendre mère retrouvée dans la bibliothèque, il lui attrapé les jambes la faisant sourire au passage. Il relevait vers elle une bouille contrarié et excité à la fois, Mikoto ne savait pas comment il arrivait à faire se mélange. D'un ton boudeur il lui disait :

\- Je n'arrêtais pas de t'appeler, pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? Tu ne m'entendait pas ?

\- Oh qui si, je t'ai très bien entendu mon chéri. Mais c'est tellement plus drôle de t'entendre chercher.

\- C'est méchant … ! Boudait-il encore plus, les sourcils froncés.

Et Sasuke tendait les mains en l'air pour que sa maternelle le prenne dans ses bras. Caprice qu'elle lui accordait, après avoir posé son livre sur une table basse non loin. Elle soulevait son dernier enfant du sol pour le prendre contre elle, et allait s'asseoir sur le divan en velours rouge en face de la cheminée faite de pierres blanches où une agréable chaleur s'y dégagée.

\- Il faut que je te raconte maman, avec Naruto j'ai vu un truc INCROYABLE dans la foret !

\- Sasuke … Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'aimais pas que tu vagabonde dans la foret tous seul ….

\- Mais, je t'ai dis que j'étais avec Naruto. Disait innocemment le brun.

\- Soit, en parlera de ça après, dis moi plutôt ce que tu as vu. Demandait la mère, toute ouïe.

Et le petit garçon racontait son aventure avec son meilleur ami du même âge que lui, n'oubliant pas de l'accuser au passage pour son pantalon tout sale. Il lui contait la canne à l'eau, les poissons, le renard et la petite fille qu'ils avaient vu. Pour son age, Sasuke avait une bonne mémoire et n'oubliait aucuns détails. Il faisait un bon conteur.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, le visage pourtant toujours souriant de cette maman se faisait de plus en plus perplexe et une légère anxiété se faisait sentir. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son fils mais Mikoto avait quelque peu peur. Son fils venait de découvrir une autre vie, une partie magnifique pleine de magie mais aussi pleine de dangers. Elle et son mari étaient venus dans ce village pour échapper à cet autre aspect de la vie, elle aurait souhaitait que ses enfants ne connaissent que la vie paisible et tranquille qu'un homme puisse rêver d'avoir. Et voilà que le destin mettait sur leur chemin un univers qu'elle s'était pourtant juré de leur cacher.

Sasuke était trop jeune pour comprendre, elle le savait. Il ne voyait là qu'une jolie enfant très étrange. Mais son cadet était assez grand pour savoir. Elle poussa un soupir, remplissant d'incompréhension le regard de son fils. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Fukaku et Sarutobi.

Posant Sasuke sur le divan, auparavant sur les genoux de sa mère, Mikoto avait pris un air faussement joyeux. Elle feignait la surprise et félicitait son garçon de son incroyable découverte.

Le cœur rempli de paillettes et les joues rouges, Sasuke sauté dans tout les sens tout en criant dans la grande et luxurieuse maison qu'un jour il l'a reverrais.

De l'autre côté du village, il en était à peu près de même. Naruto était rentré en trombe dans la petite maison familiale pour y découvrir un moment pour le moins des plus gênant pour un enfant : les câlins et les bisous que se faisaient maman et papa.

\- Beurk, n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de lâcher, la mine dégoûtée.

Pris en flagrant délit, les parents rigolaient tout en se lâchant. Ils reprendront tout cela plus tard.

Minato, n'ayant pas vu son enfant depuis un moment, le pris dans ses bras tout en le soulevant du sol. Enfant qui ne jouait plus les grands cette fois-ci et appréciait cette attention paternel. Pour plus d'équilibre il passait un bras autour du coup de son père, les joues légèrement rouges.

\- Mon dieu Naruto, tu es tout sale ! Ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer Kushina.

\- Maman … ! Rouspétait le blondinet.

Et s'en était suivie quelques réprimandes méritées à l'encontre du jeune garçon, qui aurait voulu que son papa prenne sa défense. Expliquant que quand on était un homme, on avait le droit de rentrer tout sale.

Coupant court à ce qui lui aurait-il semblait pris des heures, Minato demandait à son fils unique :

\- Mais dit moi, Naruto, n'avais-tu pas l'intention de nous dire quelque chose en rentrant ? Il m'avait semblé.

\- Hum … Réfléchissait l'enfant, un main sur le menton.

\- Ah si ! S'exclamait-il. J'ai vu un truc incroyable dans la forêt avec Sas'ke.

Et avec de grands gestes, le blondinet aux cheveux aussi rebelles que son père expliqué grossièrement ce qu'il avait vu. N'oubliant pas de rajouter régulièrement qu'elle était jolie et que Sasuke bavé littéralement dessus. Il contait combien il avait eu le courage de lui parler, et combien ses grands yeux lui avait fait un petit peu peur au début. Il aimait aussi le petit renard qui l'avait accompagné, trop mignon disait-il.

En fait, Naruto partait dans tout les sens et mettait ses parents de plus en plus dans le flou, qui essayaient de rassembler les morceaux de toute cette histoire sans queue ni tête. Jusqu'au moment où leur enfant évoqué de drôles d'oreilles.

Des oreilles étranges, de grands yeux qui faisaient peur, beaucoup d'animaux environnant ; il ne leur fallait pas plus pour enfin comprendre ce que leur garçon avait observait.

Prenant une grande inspiration, un immense sourire aux lèvres, son père décidait d'éclaircir son enfant sur le grand mystère qu'il venait de découvrir dans la forêt profonde.

\- Naruto, je suis très fière de toi. Tu es un grand aventurier !

Sous l'effet de la joie, il soulevait le blond encore plus haut dans ses bras. Tellement, qu'il avait l'impression de toucher le plafond.

\- Tu viens de croiser la route d'un elfe !

\- U-un elfe ?

\- Oui mon garçon, c'est une personne avec de grandes oreilles capable de grandes choses. Leurs pouvoirs sont encore un mystère pour nous, mais ils sont très gentils et apporte souvent bonheur et prospérité. C'est une excellente nouvelle que voilà !

Minato était des plus heureux. Et il fallait qu'il en touche un mot à Sarutobi, le vieille homme comprendrait tout de suite. Les elfes étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bénéfique pour leur village. Ils les protégeraient et apporteraient nourritures et gibiers en abondance dans la forêt. Le blond ne savait pas trop si on pouvait les considérer comme divin, car on ne blasphème pas à l'encontre des Dieux mais leur répercutions étaient tout comme.

Lâchant son fils en vitesse, il prenait de nouveau son manteau afin d'annoncer la nouvelle au chef du village. Il donnait un baisé à sa femme, tout en posant une main chaleureuse sur les plus magnifiques cheveux roux qu'il lui avait était donné de voir et ébouriffé la crinière sauvages de son fils avant de partir, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Une nouvelle air allait commencer.

Le soir, pendant le dîné sur leur somptueuse table en acajou, Kushina avait décidé de parler de la découverte de son fils à Fukaku et Itachi. Des nœuds au ventre, elle ne savait par où commencer, alors de la façon la plus innocente possible elle demandait à son fils de raconter à son père sa journée.

Sasuke, ayant déjà contait son histoire à la personne la plus importante à ses yeux allait être plus concis cette fois-ci. Posant ses couverts de chaque côtés de son assiette encore pleine, il posait ses mains sur la table et faisait aller son regard entre sa mère et son père. Passant de temps en temps sur son frère cadet, son modèle, Itachi.

\- Avec Naruto, dans la forêt nous avons vu une petite fille étrange.

\- Ah oui ? Qu'avait-elle d'étrange ? Demandait son paternel de sa voix grave.

\- Et bien … On aurait dit que les animaux n'avaient pas peur d'elle, au contraire elle s'amusait avec eux et puis il y avait ses oreilles et ses yeux …

Le regard perçant de Fukaku mettait mal à l'aise Sasuke, si bien qu'il ne savait plus s'il devait lui en parler ou non. Se moquerait-il de lui ? Dirait-il qu'il était un menteur ? Croisant le regard rassurant de son grand frère, il se permettait de continuer. Au pire, lui et sa maman le croiraient.

\- Elle avait des oreilles pointues et des yeux blanc. Comme si elles n'avait pas de pupilles.

Suite à cela, le paternel stoppait tout mouvement, laissant ses couverts en suspens dans ses mains, au dessus de son assiette. Un petit temps pour assimiler les choses, semblait-il. Fukaku était en pleine réflexion et n'accordait plus aucunes attentions à son dernier fils. Et Sasuke, croyant avoir dit quelque chose de mal, sentait de plus en plus ses yeux s'humidifier. Allait-il pleurer ? Oui, si sa tendre et aimante mère n'était pas là pour le rassurer et lui prendre doucement la main.

Itachi, quand à lui ne disait rien et observer la scène de l'extérieur. Déceler les mensonges et les cachotteries avait toujours était son point fort. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il aidait son père à la sécurité du village. Son sens de l'observation et son mutisme avait fait de lui un atout majeur dans les forces de l'ordre. Il savait que ses parents cachaient un grand secret, et ici il était sur le point de le découvrir. Néanmoins, son petit frère était trop jeune pour comprendre. Il devait le protéger.

Ne supportant plus être mis à l'écart, ne supportant plus toute ces cachotteries en famille, Itachi se levait de la chaise, la faisant glisser sur le sol en pierre et demandait audience à son père.

Kushina levait des yeux inquiet vers son fils aîné. Devait-elle les rejoindre ? Et Sasuke ? Qu'allaient-ils lui dire ? Prenant les choses en mains, le grand frère posait une main réconfortante sur le crane du plus petit brun de la famille et lui disait :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens de me rappeler que je n'ai pas fais mon rapport à père, aujourd'hui.

Le plus jeune hochait la tête, mais il avait bien compris que sa famille le mettait à l'écart de la confidence et cela lui brisé le cœur. Il se sentait grand pourtant, il se sentait prêt et puis quoi ? C'était lui qui avait découvert la fille. Pourquoi faire toute une histoire à cause d'elle ? La colère commençait à prendre part en lui et sans s'en apercevoir des yeux rouges remplacés ses si jolies orbes noir.

Seul avec sa mère encore à table, il n'y avait que Mikoto pour calmer son enfant, ayant observée le changement et dans un geste maternelle, elle le prenait dans ses bras une fois encore et fredonnait un air doux tout en le balançant. Elle seule avait le secret. Elle seule comprenait Sasuke.

Retrouvant son calme habituelle, le brun se laissait aller dans le cocon que lui apportait sa mère. Il laissait cette fois-ci les larmes couler sur ses joues, des larmes de frustration et de solitude. Oui, il se sentait seul avec sa mère, délaissait par son père et peu vu par son grand frère. Pourquoi lui cacher des choses ? Il ne savait même pas si ce qu'il avait fait était bien ou mal. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. En fait, tout cela était de la faute de cette fille. Oui sans ça, tout serait comme avant.

Minato zigzaguait entre les villageois, passant par le marché hebdomadaire. Ce chemin était bondé de monde mais c'était aussi le plus court pour attendre la maison du chef. De temps en temps il saluait quelques personnes de sa connaissance, serrant la main d'hommes viriles, saluant de la main quelques jolies femmes. En passant devant un sans abri, il donnait une petite pièce qui traînait dans la poche de son gros manteau. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, mais il savait combien il était bon de manger un petit quelque chose de chaud en ces temps froids.

En y regardant plus attentivement, le village n'était pas des plus prospère. Non, quelques vagabonds étaient ici et là, des chiens errants se battaient pour un bout de viande donné par la boucher, des enfants maigres courraient dans les rues malfamées. Une ou deux soit disant diseuse de bonne aventure.

Kushina n'aimait pas trop que Naruto traîne en ville, elle préférait le savoir dans la nature au milieu des arbres que dans cet amas de délinquance et de misère. Et Minato était du même avis. Leur enfant était beaucoup trop naïf et innocent pour ce monde ci.

Arrivé devant la maison en bois joliment sculpté et gravé de roses et de feuilles de lierres de Sarutobi, le blond toquait à la porte avant d'apercevoir une femme blonde à la forte poitrine ouvrir la lourde porte. La femme du chef le laissait entrer au chaud, lui permettant de découvrir une grande pièce de vie où trôné en maître un sublime lustre en cristal au plafond et lui prenait le manteau pour le ranger. Tsunade était une belle femme, très pulpeuse qui attirait beaucoup de regards sur elle, regard de son ami Jiraya aussi. Sarutobi Hiruzen était un veinards d'avoir mis le grappin sur cette créature, son statut ayant beaucoup aidé pour le mariage arrangé.

Sarutobi était assis sur dans un fauteuil, accompagné de sa pipe légendaire qui ne le quittait jamais, où qu'il aille. Devant la cheminée, il observait d'un air absent les flammes tout en saluant leur invité. Il ne s'était pas levé et n'avait pas à le faire. C'était un veille homme respecté et respectable. Mais il restait un vieille homme. Parfois, Minato se demandait qui serait son successeur, Hiruzen n'ayant aucuns enfants.

\- Quel bon vent t'amène ici, mon ami ? Demandait-il sans quitter les yeux de la cheminée.

Le blond se rapprochait du divan pour s'y installer et ainsi mieux observer le vieille homme. Il laissait ensuite, lui aussi, courir son regard sur la danse endiablé qu'offrait le feu de cheminée.

\- J'ai une très bonne nouvelle, Chef.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Une petite elfe à était observé non loin du village.

Prenant une grande bouffé de tabacs sur sa pipe de bois, l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants tournait son visage marqué par le temps vers son ami, tout en écoutant le récit qu'avaient rencontrés son fils et le jeune Uchiwa. Un air indéchiffrable se peignait et l'espace d'un instant Minato doutait de son bonheur. Le vieillard posait un coude sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, en pleine réflexion. Il connaissait les elfes pour avoir travaillé avec eux quelques fois dans sa jeunesse, mais il connaissait leur aversion pour les deamons. Il n'était pas dupe, les Uchiwas n'étaient pas ce qu'ils laissaient paraître et un drame était sur le point d'arriver. Il le sentait, là sous sa carcasse croulante en décomposition.

Néanmoins, la venue de ce peuple pacifique laissait entrevoir une paix et prospérité provisoire.

Il se posait tout de même une question, pourquoi décider de s'installer non loin d'un village d'humains eux qui ne sont pas du genre à aimer leurs voisins.

\- Minato, tu as toujours était un bon conseillé et aujourd'hui je dois te dire quelque chose de très important.

Le blond s'avançait sur le rebord du canapé, se rapprochant un peu plus de Sarutobi, lui montrant ainsi tout son intérêt. Son visage ne laissait plus aucunes traces de joie, mais prenait une forme sérieuse. Il joignait les mains, près à l'écouter.

\- Je me fais vieux, je le sais. Ce n'est qu'une question d'années avant que je ne cède ma place à un autre. Et vois-tu, j'ai le sentiment qu'un drame est sur le point d'arriver. La venue des elfes ne fait que confirmer mes pensées. Sarutobi prenait une grande inspiration.

\- Je me dois de te mettre en garde envers Fukaku. Je sais que vos familles sont en bon termes et je m'en excuse d'avance mais s'il te plait, je dirais même, je t'en pris. Tu devras faire en sorte que cet homme n'accède pas au statut de chef du village. Une trop grande noirceur habite son cœur et ses pensées.

\- Un jour, continuait-il, quelqu'un prendra ma place, et ce jour là j'espérerais que ce soit toi.

Minato ne disait rien. Il n'en revenait pas. Ne sachant quoi répondre et quoi penser, il se prenait la tête entre les mains, s'ébouriffant les cheveux tout en essayant de se remettre les idées en place. Une de ses jambes tremblait d'excitation et de nervosité. Lui, succéder à Sarutobi ? Il n'y aurait jamais pensé, pas même une seule seconde. Il se savait bon stratège et assez sage pour diriger quelques personnes mais pas de là à avoir un village sur le dos, pas avoir de nombreuses vies à protéger et guider dans vers le bon chemin. Conseiller lui convenait très bien, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas en rester ainsi ? Une grande angoisse prenait le blond. Et si il n'était pas à la hauteur ? Avait-il seulement le droit de refuser ?

Hiruzen n'était pas dupe, et connaissait les tourments qui prenaient possession l'esprit de son ami en ce moment même, pour en avoir fait l'expérience. Il n'avait jamais voulu le presser, mais le temps n'était plus avec lui et il devait régler ce soucis d'héritage au plus vite. Tsunade était une femme intelligente mais selon lui, un village devait être diriger d'une main ferme et viril. Pas d'une main douce de femmelette. Et cela en était très triste pour la femme de maison qui contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait paraître avait une âme de combattante.

\- Minato, disait le vieillard en posant un main réconfortante sur l'épaule du blond. Je comprends tes angoisses et sache que tu as le temps d'y réfléchir. Tu connais maintenant mes intentions, à toi d'en faire bonne usage.

\- Bon, revenons à la raison de ta venue, continuait-il. Nous devons préparer des offrandes dignes de ce nom à nos nouveaux voisins. Une bonne entente est primordiale. Toi et Jiraya le sage allez m'accompagner dans la forêt, à leur rencontre, une fois les vivres préparées demain matin à l'aube.

\- Bien, mais comment aller à leur rencontre, nous ne savons même pas où sont les elfes.

\- Les enfants nous conduirons à l'endroit où ils ont pu observer la jeune elfe. Ils sentiront notre présence, ne t'en fais pas.

\- A vos ordres, Sarutobi.

S'en suivie des banalités sur la santé et la famille. Quelques ragots avaient était conté ainsi qu'un rapport vite fais sur les alentours du village. Ils avaient appris grâce aux contactes de Fukaku qu'une rébellion se préparé dans la capitale, chose qui n'envisageait rien de bon pour la paix du pays.

Puis, le blond écourtant sa visite, laissait le couple atypique dans leur foyer rejoignant le siens.

Minato allait parler à Kushina de ce qu'il avait appris, quand au détour d'une rue, un cri effroyable déchiré le ciel sombre de ce début de nuit. Le village était à moitié endormit, alors que se passait-il ?


	2. Sanglante nuit

**Bonjour ! **

** Me voici de retour avec quelque chose de nouveau dans les mains, rien que pour vous. **  
** Je sais, d'autres fanfictions sont en cours et attendues mais je ne vais pas vous cacher que je bloque un peu. Surtout pour Le Palais d'Or ... **  
** J'espère que ce nous chapitre sera à votre goût. Pour l'instant la féérie n'est pas au rendez-vous.**

** Je m'excuse par avance des fautes commises, cela n'a jamais était mon fort malheureusement. N'hésitez donc pas à pointer certains passages ou mots. J'en serais heureuse.**

** Merci et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le silence. C'était un peu comme le calme avant la tempête. L'océan qui se retire pour revenir ensuite encore plus fort. Un tsunami. Ce que le village vivait en ce moment était comparable à cette catastrophe naturel à la force incommensurable. Tout était si beau, si calme. La vie était agréable et le temps assez clément en ce début d'hiver. Alors, ce revirement de situation, c'était assommant. Minato n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait entendu qu'un cri, un hurlement de détresse. Tout avait commençait de là. Ce moment où il s'était précipité à la rescousse de cet homme, oubliant sa propre sécurité et essayant d'ignorer l'image de sa famille qui l'attendait au chaud dans leur petite maison de bois.  
Arrivait aux portes du village, au Nord, le Namikaze était en proie à d'incontrôlable tremblement de colère. Ren, le gentil garde de nuit n'était plus. Un corps sans vie était allongé sur le sol sous une flaque importante de sang, laissant le passage ouvert aux intrus. Sous cette lumière faible qu'offrait la lune, Minato ne voyait pas bien loin. Mais les nombreuses traces de pas sur la terre était plus qu'éloquente. Ils étaient déjà rentrés.

Prenant soin de fermer les yeux de son ami, le blond lui promettait silencieusement de venger sa mort tout en pensant à la famille qu'il laissait derrière lui. Un instant d'égoïsme lui traversait l'esprit, se faisant la réflexion que cela aurait pu être lui.

Suite à cela, Minato partait le plus vite possible sonner au petit clocher de l'église du village. Le son de la cloche alerterait tout le monde, les prévenants du danger et réveillerait les hommes. Pour ne pas se faire avoir, et ne sachant pas la nature des attaquants ni même leur nombre, il prenait les ruelles les plus discrètes se cachant parfois afin d'examiner. Et c'est accroupi derrière un baril vide, qu'il pouvait apercevoir pour la première fois de sa vie un humanoïde aussi moche et petit. Son grand nez était fourchu, sa peau était grise et ses mains grandes aux ongles noirs et aiguisés. Il portait des loques. Un vieux débardeur plein de sueur et un pagne en guise de pantalon. Le petit monstre surveillait la ruelle suivante de ses yeux noirs dépourvus de pupilles. Il lâchait de temps en temps quelques grognement qui laissaient entrevoir des dents ravagés et pointues. Entre ses mains une lance confectionnait de façon primitive le protégé d'une éventuelle attaque.

Minato, en homme sage, préférait l'éviter et le contourner. C'est donc accroupi et en serrant la mâchoire de frustration qu'il faisait demi-tour. Il trouverait bien une autre ruelle à emprunter, même si cela lui prendrait plus de temps. Poussant sur ses jambes, les mollets bien chauds, le blond essayait de faire son possible. Il avait peur qu'une éventuelle victime ne s'ajoute sur le tableau de chasse. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas, dans ce petit village chaleureux chaque vie était précieusement et tout le monde se connaissait. Il y aurait toujours des pleurant et des pleurés.

Cependant, au détour d'un croisement, le père de famille tombait nez à nez sur une de ces étranges créatures. La bête, prise de surprise laissait échappé un cri gras tout en postillonnant son halène putride sur lui, et dans un geste de réflexe mécanique, il prenait sa dague fétiche d'un mouvement rapide et tranchait net la gorge du hideux. Du sang giclait sur le sol terreux et sur son manteau. Le bruit du liquide chaud sortant du corps encore chaud se faisait entendre ainsi que des bruits de pas non loin de lui.

\- Fait chier … Il a du alerter ses copains les plus proches. Marmonnait-il entre les dents.

Ne prenant même pas le temps de nettoyer sa dague colorée d'hémoglobines, Minato se mettait à courir le plus vite possible à travers le village. De là où il était, il avait vu sur la petite église et plus il s'en rapprochait et plus son cœur battait plus fort. Toujours son arme en main, il n'hésitait à trancher la chair face à l'ennemi dans le passage, transperçant les cœurs et les poumons.

Ses forces commençait à l'abandonner, quand, comme un coup de pouce venant du ciel, la cloche si lourde se mit à vibrer sous les coups. Quelqu'un d'autre avait la même reflexion, quelqu'un d'autre avait vu l'envahisseur et de suite, les cris horrifiés commençaient à se faire entendre dans le village. Tout ces éclats de voix brisaient le silence de la nuit dans une frigorifiante mélodie macabre. La chair de poule glissait sur la peau du blondinet tandis qu'il pensait à son foyer. Il devait les rejoindre, passer cette horde de petits monstres armés pour sauver les siens. Il savait sa femme et son enfant fort mais … Il se devait d'être avec eux. Alors qu'il allait changer de direction, il observait au loin cette personne qui sans le vouloir lui avait volé la vedette et était surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un des fils de Fukaku. Devait-il lui venir en aide ? Avoir alerté le village et sonné la cloche avait ramené pas mal de monde aux alentours. Le jeune ne s'en sortirait pas seul, surtout si l'ennemi l'avait dans sa ligne de mir, plein de haine.

Soupirant, il suivait la raison au détriment de son cœur, et grimpait la colline de l'église.

Poussant la lourde porte avec son épaule, Minato entrait dans ce lieu sain les mains couvertes de sang et courrait afin de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Le souffle court il arrivait face à une scène pour le moins des plus choquantes.

Itachi, le fils ainé Uchiwa tenait son père en respect par le col de son manteau une main sur son épée avant de lui trancher la gorge avec lenteur et haine. Les yeux de celui-ci ne montraient aucune tristesse, aucune compassion, ni même de regret. Le sang coulé à flot sur le parquet et glissait entre les planches. Dans cette nuit très froide, la chaleur du liquide s'évaporait dans les airs et donnait un visage encore plus fantomatique à l'adolescent, il y a peu encore enfant. Gravées sur le visage du défunt, des larmes de tristesses s'étalaient sur la peau déjà blanche arrachant le cœur du blond qui voulait bondir sur le brun.

Dans des gestes calculés, Itachi esquivait toutes les attaques de Minato avant de finalement prendre la parole.

\- Calmez-vous, Minato. Je suis de votre coté.

\- Ah oui ?! Ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ajouter le plus âgé. C'est pour cela que tu tue ton propre père ?

\- Exactement oui.

Le ton si fatigué et faible de Itachi avait calmé les hardeurs du blond. Un peu perplexe suite à cette révélation, il relâchait sa garde tout en gardant de vue le jeune homme. Essayant de comprendre la situation, il se pinçait l'arête du nez en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Alors, explique moi, et vite. Car le moment n'est pas aux paroles.

\- Père travaillait étroitement avec l'ennemi, lui vendant des informations juteuses et compromettantes contre le village.

Et cela avait était l'effet d'une bombe. N'en revenant pas, Minato se laissait quelques secondes pour digérer l'information et laisser planer son regard dans le vague. Comment un membre si important du village et de la sécurité avait-il pu faire cela ? Comment n'avaient-ils rien vu, lui et ses congénères ? Comment pouvait-il vendre des informations relevant de la sécurité quand ses enfants étaient eux aussi touchés par cet acte irresponsable et vénal ? Il lui fallait s'assoir, là tout de suite. Seulement, la situation ne lui permettait pas et dans un regard sombre, il s'adressait une nouvelle fois au garçon en entendant des bruits venant de l'étage d'en dessous.

\- Nous en reparlerons ensemble en face de Hiruzen. Seul lui décidera de ton sort.

Comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui faisait pour le restant de la soirée confiance, Minato decidait de faire équipe avec le jeune homme et lui tendant un autre poignard. Selon lui, une grande épée dans un si petit lieu n'était pas la meilleur solution. C'est donc en binome qu'ils descendaient les escaliers avec prudence, grinçant des dents à chaque craquement de la part des planches. Les gobelins avaient pris possession de l'église et étaient une petite dizaine. Rien d'impossible pour eux deux, grands combattants, mais tout de même dangereux.

Il ne leur avait fallu que d'une œillade pour s'entendre et d'un seul homme, ils s'élançaient à la défense de leur village, faisait leur propre justice. Ce qui revenait à dire la mort, même dans ce lieu saint.

La nuit fût très longue et éreintante. Beaucoup de blessés étaient à déplorer et quelques morts à enterrer. Les dommages auraient pu être plus grands mais grâce au courage des hommes du village et a la vigilance des familles, c'est avec un cœur moins lourd qu'il n'y pensé que Minato s'écroulait de fatigue à même le sol. Ses vêtements étaient bon à jeter, tant les taches s'étaient imprégnés mais surtout tant l'odeur du fer était présente. Son épouse ne voudrait jamais le laisser rentrer ainsi vêtu.

Itachi, qui ne l'avait pas quitté de toute la nuit, se permettait de faire la même chose à ses cotés. Son épée rempli de sang n'était plus vraiment utilisable, du moins pour l'instant. Sans réfléchir, il s'attelait à la tache de l'essuyer sur son pantalon, l'esprit loin.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, en vieille homme brave, avait tenue a cœur défendre ses sujets mettant ainsi sa vie déjà fébrile en danger. Ils n'avaient de ce fait, pas encore eu de moment pour converser avec lui de la trahison du père Uchiwa. Néanmoins, le jour s'étant levé depuis un moment, il fallait maintenant faire ce fâcheux rapport. Dans un soupir de fatigue et de désespoir, Minato se levait, invitant Itachi à en faire de même.

\- Nous devons aller le voir. Disait-il sans plus d'explications.

\- Hn. Avait était sa seule réponse.

Le visage si angélique du brun ne laissait une fois de plus rien paraître. Son regard mystérieux et sa démarche droite et implacable laissait pensé que pour lui, tout cela, tout ce massacre n'était rien de plus qu'une insignifiante anecdote. Un vieux souvenir dont l'évocation ne le faisait même sourcilier. Itachi était un homme, aux premiers abords, dépourvu de sentiments. Du moins, c'est ce que la plupart des habitants de ce patelin pensaient. Il en était pourtant tout autre. Oui, Minato savait que derrière se masque de glace se cachait un adolescent au grand cœur, qui aimait les siens et possédait une main chaleureuse.

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune Uchiwa suivait le blond sur plusieurs rues avant de finalement s'arrêter devant ce qui était la maison de leur chef. La battisse était solide, aussi pas une seule égratignure n'était visible de l'extérieur même en cette période de trouble. Elle était, dans un sens, comme le vieux croulant qui les dirigeait à la volonté de fer.

Toquant à la porte en bois armé, Minato n'avait pas eu longtemps à attendre avant que la sublime Tsunade ne lui ouvre la porte. Son visage montrait son anxiété et sa fatigue dû à la nuit courte. A son cou pendait un joli pendentif où une pierre bleu turquoise y était accroché. Elle ne quittait jamais ce grigri et parfois même aimait le tenir dans ses mains, avait constaté le père de famille.

\- Bonjour Tsunade, comment vas-tu ? Nous sommes là pour parler à Sarutobi.

\- Bonjour Minato, je suis contente de te voir en bonne santé. Toi aussi Itachi, rajoutait la maîtresse de maison en apercevant le jeune homme derrière lui.

\- Bonjour, Dame Sarutobi.

Suite à cela, la blonde laissait entrer les deux messieurs tout en leur indiquant l'endroit fétiche de son mari en face de la cheminée. A croire que c'était ce qui lui apportait le plus de réponses ces jours. Face à eux, l'homme le plus agé mais aussi le plus respecté du village n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa tenue de combat. Celle-ci était sale, pleine de poussière et de sang séché. Un morceau de cotte de maille arrachée pendait d'un coté tandis que de l'autre de grandes griffures s'exhibaient. A n'en pas douter, malgré ses soucis de santés, le vieux bouc ne se laissait toujours pas faire. Et cela faisait sourire le blond, content de le retrouver en un morceau.

S'en suivie des salutations chaleureuse, oubliant les bonnes manières en ce jour quelque peu spéciale et macabre.

\- J'imagine que ta visite n'ai pas seulement de courtoisie, en déduisait le plus agé.

\- Non malheureusement, ce jeune homme, à quelque chose de très important à vous transmettre.

\- Oh … Soufflait Hiruzen. Tu es le fils de Fukaku et Mikoto, comment va ton père ?

\- C'est justement à son propos que je suis en face de vous, monsieur. Itachi prenait une pause, cherchant calmement les mots juste à ce genre de situation.

\- Je viens vous faire par du décès de mon père ainsi que de la trahison de celui-ci à l'égard du village.

Comme un coup de poignard. Hiruzen, bien qu'il ai été toujours méfiant envers Fukuka, se sentie trahi et profondément blessé. Il venait de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le dos. Il avait placé une très grande partie de la sécurité du village entre les mains de cet homme et avait mis les habitants en danger. Une profonde tristesse prenait place sur son visage et il dû s'asseoir pour mieux encaisser la chose. Une main venait cacher ses yeux quelques secondes et de profondes inspirations soulevaient son corps.

Le plus sage se remémorait différents souvenir en compagnie de cet homme bien que sombre tout de même très serviable et fidèle. Il l'avait vu grandir et devenir fort, il l'avait vu se marier pour l'avoir uni à son épouse lors d'une cérémonie, de même qu'il l'avait vu pour la première et deuxième fois devenir père.

Hiruzen se levait de son siège, le visage complément changé. Le temps n'était pas au deuil, il lui fallait se reprendre et assumer son rôle. La flemme au fond des yeux, il regardait le plus jeune de la pièce afin d'avoir la suite des faits.

\- Il m'a fallu du temps pour découvrir ce que tramé mon père. Bien qu'un père respectable, il n'était pas des plus assidu dans son travail et l'accompagnant la plupart du temps, j'avais pu observer quelques détails qui ne coïncidaient que très rarement avec les rapports qu'il vous fournissait.  
Je n'avais cependant pas de preuve irréfutable prouvant un quelconque méfait, jusqu'au jour où il m'avoua avoir contact avec une personne extérieur.

Minato, qui n'était pas au courant de tout les détails écoutait attentivement, le visage sombre. Sarutobi en faisait de même tout en hochant parfois la tête, signe qu'il comprenait et l'incité à continuer.

\- Il ne me parlait de lui que depuis peu et toujours de manière très vague, si ce n'est que c'était pour le bien de notre famille. Ma mère ainsi que mon frère n'étaient pas dans la confidence, ce secret avait apparemment était gardé depuis déjà quelques années. Un jour, j'ai intercepté une de ses lettres, confirmant mes craintes, dans laquelle il vendait des informations primordiales et compromettantes sur le village ainsi que sur quelques villageois. Leur langage était codé mais j'ai tout de même réussi à décrypter avec un peu de recherches.

\- Et connais-tu le nom de ce ravisseur ? Demandait le chef.

\- Oui, il se fait appeler Tobi. Lui et mon père devaient se voir hier soir au moment où l'attaque à commençait.

\- Pensez-vous que cela soit lié ? Demandait le blond à Sarutobi.

\- Je le crains fort.

\- Cet homme à apparemment beaucoup de cordes à son arc, il nous faut nous préparer à d'éventuelles autres attaques.

Le chef du village prenait son bouc en main, réfléchissant rapidement à la situation et à la solution qui devait suivre. Pour lui, il était hors de question de déserter leurs terres acquises au prix de durs labeurs. Il était aussi hors de questions de les offrir sur un plateau d'argent. Ils devaient s'armer et entraîner les plus jeunes. Faire des exercices de survies et une réunion d'urgence s'imposant avec les villageois. Ils avaient le droit d'être au courant de leur situation, des risques et mesures nécessaire. Avec un peu de chance, la prochaine attaque ne sera pas d'ici tôt, nombreuses créatures ont péris cette nuit.

\- Nous devons demander de l'aide au peuple nomade.

\- Vous pensez aux elfes ? Mais chef, ne sont-ils pas sensés ne jamais participer aux guerres ?

\- Nous pouvons toujours tenter, nous ne perdons rien à essuyer un refus. Nos liens ont toujours étaient cordiaux, j'espère que cela jouera en notre faveur. Disait Hiruzen le ton grave.

\- Bien, rentrez chez vous mes amis, la nuit à difficile pour tout le monde. Nous repoussons la rencontre initiale à demain.

Sur des salutations chaleureuses et respectueuses, les vaillants mais fatigués hommes s'en allés pour rejoindre leur foyer respectifs, laissant ainsi le chef du village à ses songes. Pour lui, la nuit allait être une fois de plus courte car, en bon stratège, il lui fallait réfléchir et choisir à l'avance les mots adéquates pour l'entrevue demain. Il se doutait que les Hyuga attendaient sa venu, ils avaient toujours eu un sixieme sens que beaucoup de gens les enviers. Néanmoins il se tâtait, devait-il tout de même envoyer un faucon ? Peut-être cela serait-il plus courtois ? Mais et si le messager se faisait intercepter entre temps ? La distance était mince entre leurs deux peuples mais l'ennemi était à leur porte. Sarutobi en attrapé en mal de crane et se prenait la tête entre les mains tout en laissant échapper un juron. Tsunade, spectatrice du mal de son époux venait à son secours en l'aidant à se déshabiller. Depuis l'attaque, le vieille homme n'avait quitté son armure.

Demain serait un autre jour, et la blonde priait ses dieux afin qu'un miracle puisse venir en aide au petit village qu'ils étaient.

Minato, exténué, passait la porte de sa maisonnette lourdement. Ses muscles lui criaient de s'écrouler, sa tête lui disait de penser, et son cœur le pressait de retrouver les siens. Les muscles et le cœur se livraient une bataille féroce dans laquelle il était tenaillait. Et l'amour avait gagné par la simple vu de sa femme accourant dans ses bras à chaudes larmes. Elle avait du avoir peur de le perdre, tout comme lui avait eu peur pour leur sécurité. Son étreinte était désespérée et forte. Kushina avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Minato et le serrait fort tout contre elle, secouée par des sanglots de joie et de frustration. Le blond, le cœur comblé par autant d'amour dès son arrivé, passait ses mains dans le cru des reins de sa femme tout en la serrant fort elle aussi. Ils avaient besoin de ce contact, ressentir la présence de l'autre. L'accolade durait le temps qu'elle devait durer, c'est à dire autant qu'il fallait pour se rassurer l'un l'autre.

Un petit bruit venant du salon leur faisait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus seules. En effet, Naruto s'étaient réveillé au son des pleurs de sa mère et à la vue de son père afin rentré, les yeux pétillants de bonheur et de tristesse, le blondinet courant pour sauter dans les bras de son paternel. De ses deux petits bras, Naruto tenait sa mère et son père contre lui, faisant rire à gorges déployées les parents. Et quiconque était spectateur de cette étreinte penserait qu'il avait ici, la famille la plus unie et aimante du village, ce qui était probablement vrai.

Une vingtaine de maisons plus loin, le climat était tout autre. Itachi rentrait seul dans le manoir familial vide de présence. Hoshi leur domestique n'était pas présente pour l'accueillir, les bougies étaient éteintes et les volets fermés. L'atmosphère était lourde et le silence de plomb. Itachi avait rarement peur, mais cette fois ci dérobé à la règle. Tuer son père avait était dur, mais perdre sa mère et son adorable petit frère serait pire que tout. Il ne le supporterais pas. Quatre à quatre, il montait les marches, laissant des traces de boues sur son passage sur le magnifique tapis rouge de l'entrée ainsi que son le carrelage. Son amure, bien que très légère faisait du bruit à chacun de ses pas, et pour plus de sécurité, le brun laissait poser une main sur la garde de son épée.

Itachi n'appelait pas, il ne criait pas leurs noms car il se contenait. Ses recherches frénétiques, bien que voulant être discret, devenait de plus en plus bruyantes. Les portes claqués, ses points frappés de frustrations et au final les affaires et objets volaient en éclats contre les murs de son foyer.

Personne. Itachi ne retrouvait personne. Les derniers membres de sa famille avaient disparus, ne laissant aucuns indices à ce pauvre adolescent qui fouillait frénétiquement les différentes pièces de la grande maison.


	3. Famille brisée

Seul. Itachi était seul en cette journée ensoleillée. L'orage de la nuit avait laissé place à la chaleur bienveillante et lumineuse du soleil. Il était mort de fatigue, tout aussi physiquement que mentalement. Son corps lui criait d'aller se coucher, et bien que son cœur et sa raison de pousser à faire le contraire, l'appel de la nature avait été plus fort. Face à la cheminée éteinte, en plein milieu du salon sur le fauteuil favoris de sa mère, le ténébreux s'écroulait comme une masse pour sombrer dans un monde noir sans lumière ni son. Seul la pénombre et la douleur de ses muscles endoloris sont accompagnés dans ce lieu sombre.  
Le noir, Itachi ne voyait plus que du noir.

Il était tard dans la nuit quand le jeune adolescent se réveillait. Bien que encore à moitié dans les vapes, il n'y avait pas besoin de se concentrer, de réfléchir, de se rappeler les événements de la veille. Il lui fallait prévenir le doyen, peut être connu-il quelque chose. Peut-être étaient-ils chez lui, en compagnie de Tsunade depuis tout ce temps. Non. Il était pragmatique, réaliste. Son frère et sa mère auraient des revenus depuis longtemps si c'était le cas.

Oubliant un instant ses courbatures, le Uchiwa se levait et quittait le domicile toujours aussi vide que son fils prenant soin de laisser la porte ouverte, dans le doute et l'espoir.

Tout en regardant le ciel étoilé immaculé, il se laissait vagabonder dans les rues du village. Bien que calmes, le fils des habitants fêtant en petits comités le retour de leurs proches dans leurs maisonnées donnait un bruit de fond quelque peu agréable. La chaleur était revenu dans leur petit patelin et cela mettait du baume au cœur. Au cœur de toutes ces familles. Mais pas de Itachi. La joie et le bonheur qu'ils essayaient de contenir lui explosé à la figure, le narguant, lui montrant et rappelant que lui n'avait pas cette chance. Que aujourd'hui et sûrement demain encore, il serait seul et ignorant. Ne pas savoir était horrible. Et cela lui a fait accélérer le pas.

Devant la porte de la famille Sarutobi, le brun toquait distinctement à trois reprise tout en prenant une bonne respiration discrète et silencieuse. Sa voix ne attendait pas trahir ses émotions.

C'était la belle Tsunade, comme il s'y attendait, qui lui ouvrait la porte. Celle-ci n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait dire d'habiller de façon présentable. Couverte d'une longue tunique blanche aux chevilles, les cheveux détachés et protégés d'un châle sur les épaules, la blonde était en tenue de nuit.

Pas vraiment conventionnel, et pas non plus dérangée par cette apparence, elle le faisait rentrer avec un sourire chaleureux pointé de tristesse. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas manqué mais ne disait rien. Elle faisait preuve de compassion à l'égard de son père père décédé la nuit derrière, pensant qu'il en souffrait sûrement énormément. Elle se trompait, et il n'y avait pas là pour ça.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps à attendre le papi sûrement déjà endormi, il fallait qu'il fasse face à une partie de ses inquiétudes à la seconde dirigeante.

\- Dame Tsunade, je suis navré de vous déranger aussi tardivement mais c'est très important.

\- Je m'en doute mon enfant, sinon tu ne serais pas là, pas à en parler avec moi.

Prenant les choses en main, Tsunade, la paume dans le dos du garçon le poussait vers la table de la cuisine. Elle lui tirait une chaise tout en le forçant à s'asseoir.

Pas vraiment à l'aise, l'adolescent se laissait faire, tout en ayant son septisme.

\- Détends toi, disait la blonde. C'est pour parler plus intimement, le salon pour moi c'est trop conventionnel. Je t'écoute, qu'est ce qui à bien pu t'amener, mon petit?

Itachi n'aimait absolument pas les noms de famille qu'elle lui attribuait, mais son inquiétude contenait le dessus sur la fierté. Ainsi il contait la disparition de son frère, de sa mère et accessoirement de Hoshi leur gentille domestique. Il n'oubliait aucuns détails, l'heure, l'absence de traces de débats ainsi que les volets fermés. C'est en disant à haute voix que le brun se disait à quel point la solution était évidente. Sur le coup de la panique, il avait vu rouge et pensait au drame ou à la trahison. Comme si un énorme poids lui avait été enlevé, il soupirait tout en prenant la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur la table face à lui. Ses épaules s'étaient encore plus affaissaient et son dos plus courbait.

Tsunade posait une main rassurante sur son bras, et lui annonçait quelque chose qu'il choisissait sans laisser de voix.

\- Je vais t'aider, je peux peut être les retrouver.

\- Mais… Comment?

L'espoir était visible au fond de ses ancres noir.

\- Bien avant d'être une Sarutobi, j'étais une Senju jeune homme. Souvient-en. Disait-elle avec fierté.

Sans attendre réponse elle partait dans un recoin de la cuisine pour soulever une dalle décollée sous un lourd meuble fait de bois lasuré. Une cachette secrète. Cette femme cachait quelque chose a choisi ici et donnait sa position au garçon. Il ne savait que très peu de choses sur la blonde mais en cette instant elle piquait à vif à sa curiosité. Avec attention, il la regardait sortir ce qui était une carte ainsi qu'un pendentif similaire à celui qu'elle porte quotidiennement, soigneusement emballé dans une pochette en cuir.

Déposant son matériel sur la table, Tsunade prenait place face au jeune brun qui apparaît sur son visage courir un fin et discret sourire. Elle était heureuse et cela se voyait quelque chose avec passion elle parlait de ce qui aller suivre.

\- Mon grand, tu va avoir ici un aperçu de quelque chose de nouveau choisi. Si je le montre ce soir, c'est que j'ai confiance en tes capacités à tenir ta langue. Très peu de personnes ont eu vent de mes aptitudes. Je compte sur ta discrétion. Disait elle tout en regardant de ses grands yeux noisettes. Elle attendait une réponse.

\- Bien.

La carte de la région dépliée, elle prenait le pendentif de sa main droite. Jamais de la gauche, précisait-elle. Et le fait tourner autour du morceau de papier, légèrement au dessus. Afin de se concentrer et de mieux ressentir l'agitation et les ondes négatives ainsi que les positifs, la blonde charnue fermait les yeux. Cela pourrait durer un moment comme cela pourrait être rapide. Tout dépendait des capacités du demandeur et de la volonté ou non de la personne, ou l'objet, à être retrouver. Et par chance cela n'avait durer que très peu de temps, Tsunade y mettant beaucoup d'énergie. A trop vouloir se concentrer et forcer la «rencontre» la maîtresse de maison apparue sur son front un losange dont Itachi ne connaissait pas l'existence.

Avec appréhension, l'adolescent regardait le pendentif faire le tour de la carte sans pour autant s'arrêter, jusqu'au moment où une étrange impression le prenait et que le bijou sur chaîne se poser sur un point précis au milieu de la forêt. Sans prendre le temps de dire merci à Tsunade qui pouvait enfin se relâcher, il se précipitait de lire là. Dix neuf en latitude et vingt huit en longitude.

Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire? Son visage devait être expressif car la matriarche venait l'éclaireur de sa voix qui était devenu plus roque.

\- On dirait que ta famille s'est réfugiée chez les elfes. Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont en sécurités là-bas.

Itachi prenait le temps de réflexion. Ce qu'il venait de voir là était quelque chose de nouveau et cela lui paraissait aussi surnaturel que dérangeant. Combien de choses encore ingorait-il? En très peu de temps, le brun s'était senti aussi stupide que inutile, et il détestait ce nouveau ressentiment. Cachait-elle ce secret? Et qu'elle était le fin mot de l'histoire avec son défunt traître de père? Il n'était pas dupe, son paternel devait gagner quelque chose d'autre en échange de son infiltration et de tout ces secrets vendu. Il fallait obtenir autre chose que de l'argent, il n'était pas le plus avars.

Son visage devenait sombre et encore une fois, Tsunade le touchait de sa main chaude et rassurante.

\- Je sais ce que tu pense. Beaucoup de questions se lisent sur ton visage, tu devrais apprendre à mieux les cacher. Riait-elle légèrement.

\- Demain avec quelques hommes, Sarutobi va à la rencontre des Hyuga. Je lui parleais à son réveil, il en va de soit que tu l'accompagnera.

\- Merci dame Tsunade.

Il était rare de voir le garçon sourire, cela n'était pas de sa nature, sérieux et attentif, l'aîné des Uchiwa avait grandi trop vite. Et cela faisait quelque chose de la peine à cette femme qui ne pouvait avoir d'enfants. Donc quand l'adolescent étirait ses lèvres signe d'un grand soulagement et de début de bonheur, cela faisait chaud au cœur de la blonde. Aussi, le brun n'a pas l'habitude, son sourire était un petit peu étrange. Il manquait un peu d'entraînement…

Un peu plus serin, Itachi quittait la maisonnette et laissait Tsunade seul face à sa fatigue. D'un pas traînant, elle rangeait en silence son matériel priant que son mari ne se réveil pas. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne pratiquait plus. Depuis son mariage avec son époux, en fait. Et cela lui faisait mal au cœur de cacher ses capacités. Mais une femme restait une femme. Faible et docile, car c'est ce que les hommes voulaient. La blonde ne s'était pas mariée par amour. Non, ce sentiment était très rare dans les syndicats. Parfois il est venu au fil des ans, parfois ce n'était qu'un simple attachement. Et c'était malheureusement son cas. Il était dur de vivre cachait sans amour. Mais la maîtresse de maison attendait son heure. Un jour Sarutobi ne pourrais plus tenir les reines du village et elle esperait bien prendre le relais à sa mort. Elle aurait vu, et rarement les cartes ne se trompaient.

Alors qu'elle allait allait rejoindre le lit conjugal, la blonde eu un grand moment de peur. Elle ne voulait pas prévenue sur l'ignorance de son mari! Diable… Qu'elle était sotte! Bien qu'ayant confiance à la discrétion du garçon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de coucher une boule au ventre. Elle ne voulait pas être brûler comme d'innombrables sorcières. Elle lui en touchantait un mot, juste au cas où.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil avait été pendant tout le monde, mais cela n'empêcherait pas les habitants de s'activer à leurs taches hebdomadaires. Les pêcheurs allaient pécher, les marchants marchandaient, les agricultures labouraient et pendaient ce temps certaines personnes s'affairaient à charger une carriole. Cette même charrette a été tirée par un puissant et robuste cheval à la crinière frisée. A l'arrière, se tenait fruits, légumes, blés, farines, œufs, poules… Tout un assortiment comparable à un immense panier garnit. La joie était visible et palpable autour de ce garde manger. C'était avec honneur que certaines villageois remplaçaient la voiture destinée à leurs amis, les nouveaux voisins. Bien que les lieux ne leur aient pas encore été amenés de bonnes «aventures», ils étaient confiants à l'avenir. Du moins certains. Sarutobi regardait le travail effectué avec l'esprit ailleurs. Son front était plisser et sa principale caressait sans cesse son bouc fétiche. Il était encore coupé dans ses réflexions quand un homme venait de prévenir que le chargement était près ainsi que les accompagnants.

Sarutobi regardait une dernière fois, avant d'annoncer le départ.

Et ils commençaient leur court voyage vers la forêt sous les yeux admiratifs et envieux. Certains enfants courraient derrière la charrette en faisaient de petits signes de main et leur souhaitaient bonne route. La chaleur et la jeunesse régnait encore. Oui, la flamme de la jeunesse.

Aux portes du village, les attendait Itachi. Aussi, quand le vieil homme croisait son regard, il lui faisait signe de monter sur sa propre charrette. Il ne voulait pas trop s'imposer mais Sarutobi insistait. Le voyage était court et cela ne dérangeait pas de marcher aux côtés de la dizaine d'hommes derrière, mais l'invitation avait une fois encore fait esquisser un début de sourire.

\- Alors, dis moi mon garçon. Pas trop exciter de rencontrer ce peuple mystérieux? Lançait la conversation Sarutobi.

\- Non pas vraiment. Je dirais plus intrigué et perplexe. Le visage de Itachi n'affichait aucune expressions.

\- Oh, voilà des mots auxquels je ne m'attendais pas. Pourquoi cela?

\- Ma famille est là bas.

\- Je comprends mieux l'instance de Tsunade, répondais sagement le plus vieux.

\- Je ne t'ai toujours pas présentais convenablement mes condoléances pour ton père, mon garçon. Malgré ce qu'il a fait, c'était tout de même quelqu'un qui nous était cher dans notre cœur.

Itachi ne pouvait rien répondre à cela, il n'en pensait pas moins. Avec tout les événements qui sont suivis, le garçon n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à son défunt père. Comment allaiter-il annoncer cela à sa mère? Et son petit frère? L'aimer étaient-ils encore après la vérité révélée? Allait-il seulement leur dire, que l'assassin n'était autre que lui?

\- Quand auront lieux les funérailles? Reprenait le plus sage.

\- Dans deux jours, le croque mort à eu du travail ces temps-ci.

Le brun disait cela avec une désinvolture et un tel détachement que le vieillard en avait froid dans le dos. Il était clair que pour lui, quelque chose était brisé au fond de ce garçon. Un regard triste coulait sur ses épaules. Le Uchiwa n'aimerait pas que l'on éprouve de la pitié à son respect et pourtant… Comment ne pas le faire? C'était un fardeau lourd à porter et il allait le surveiller pour s'assurer que l'adolescent ne tourne pas mal. Il ne suit pas les traces de son père, non. Il aimait trop sa famille. Et peut-être était-il là le problème. Itachi était quelqu'un de protecteur et attentionné derrière ses airs distants.

Un gros caillou passant sous les roues du char avait ramener les deux hommes vers leur mission, les elfes. Et ils étaient heureux de constater qu'ils étaient à quelques secondes de leur rencontre. Le chemin avait été cour en distance mais fatiguant et prêté la route empruntait était pentue et sinueuse. Une fois arrêté, les hommes reprenaient leurs souffles et certains se chargeait de calmer et désaltérer les chevaux.

Impatient, Itachi sautait de la carriole avec agilité et retombait avec souplesse. Voir regard scruté les arbres aux alentours. Il ne voyait pour l'instant personne. Questionnant silencieusement le senior, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps la réponse.

\- Ils ne vont pas tarder. Ils nous ont sûrement déjà repéré depuis longtemps. Disait Sarutobi.

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, trois hommes sortaient de nul part. Comme surgissant de derrière les arbres. Cela avait effrayé certaines personnes tandis que Sarutobi mettait tout le monde à l'aise. Les Hyuga face à lui ne portaient pas d'armes et étaient habillés de longs tissus gris tenu par une ceinture à leur taille tout en tissu elle aussi. Leur cheveux étaient longs et sombres comme l'obsidienne, leurs yeux aussi blancs que la perle et leur peau était étrangement pâle pour des personnes nomades. Tout chez eux respirait la sobriété et le calme.

D'un signe de main, Sarutobi invite ses hommes de routes à suivre pour saluer les elfes. Peu à l'aise, ils ne savaient comment interagir. Parlaient-ils leur langue? Comme pour répondre aux questions silencieuses, un elfe s'avançait de trois pas de plus que ses frères et s'inclinait respectueusement en guise de salutation.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue, messieurs. Je me nomme Ko et voici mes frères Ashi et Oro et nous sommes chargés de vous guider et d'escorter jusqu'au campement.

Tout en s'inclinant, l'elfe avait montrait inconsciemment ses longues oreilles quand ses cheveux glissaient sur son épaule. Cela avait fini par enlever, comme par magie, tout les doutes et les méfiances des villageois. A croire qu'ils n'attendaient que ça, pensait le brun Uchiwa.

Suite à cela, Sarutobi se met à sourire face à leurs bienséance et demande aux hommes de prendre avec eux les offrandes.

Une fois arrivé au campement, leur pur observateur ce qu'était un «village» de nomades. De grandes tentes en peau étaient un peu partout installées dans de beaux alignements organisés. Des feux de camps devant chaque tente, ainsi qu'un immense en son centre entouré de différents tabouret fait de bois. Des poules, des oies et des chevaux étaient parquées à peu à l'extérieur ainsi que trois, quatre vaches. Plusieurs personnes se promenaient, certaines lavaient le linge dans la rivière qu'ils bordaient, d'autres pêchaient. Une belle communauté où tout le monde avait sa place. Le respect et l'ordre apparaît être de rigueur, malgré que certains puissent penser les sauvages.

Au centre de toute les tentes, une plus grande s'imposait et il était facilement pensable que celle-ci soit dédiée au chef du village.

Quand leur arrivée était officiellement annoncée, toutes les personnes résidentes se rapprochaient afin de les accueillir convenablement. De nombreux remerciement leur avait été offert. Certains échangeait avec d'autres, se comparant, rigolant et se familiarisant.

Tout cette joie avait été ensuite calmait par l'arrivé du patriarche qui se frayait un chemin sans mal au travers de la foule, allant à la rencontre de Sarutobi qu'il savait être le chef.

\- Bienvenu à vous tous, humains.

Les mots ainsi que le visage du chef de clan étaient quelque chose de froid mais il fallait beaucoup plus à Hiruzen pour s'arrêter là.

\- Merci à vous de nous accueillir si chaleureusement, chers voisins, elfes. Répondait avec confiance le vieillard.

Cela avait fait prendre un temps de réflexion au moins âgé avant de finalement sourire franchement. Un sourire, pour certaines personnes, qui paraissait toujours aussi froid. Mais un sourire tout de même.

\- J'aime votre franc parlait… Monsieur?

\- Sarutobi Hiruzen. Enchanté.

\- Moi de même, je me présente. Hiashi Hyuga, clan du patriarche de ce.

\- Pendant que nos hommes s'occupent de vos généreux présents, que diriez-vous d'une tasse de thé sous mon humble toit ? Il me semble que vous avez quelque chose a choisi de me dire.

\- En effet, on ne peut rien cacher aux yeux des Hyuga, rigolait Hiruzen tout en suivant Hiashi.

Avant de partir, le chef de clan annoncé au campement que ce soir, un feu de joie ainsi qu'un copieux repas accueillerais les invités, lançant dans le campement un nouveau brouhaha de bonne humeur et d'excitation. Malgré le tapage, le chef Hyuga ne disait rien, préfère faire bonne figure et faire plaisir à son peuple habituellement calme.

Cependant, avant d'entrer dans la tente, suivie de Hiashi, Sarutobi entendait son nom. En se retournant il a trouvé non loin un Itachi légèrement à cran. Oui, à croire qu'il devenait sénile. Comprenant sans un mot, le vieil homme se rapprochait du chef afin de lui demander une faveur.

\- Monsieur Hyuga, cet enfant à apparemment sa famille ici chez vous. Auriez-vous accueillant une femme et son enfant il y a peu?

Le Hyuga prenait le temps d'observer l'adolescent non loin de lui. Les cheveux bruns, les yeux noirs, la peau pâle. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, le jeune homme était de toute évidence de sang avec leurs réfugiés.

\- Ils sont ici même, derrière cette toile, disait le patriarche tout en désignant sa tente personnelle. Entre mon garçon.

Cachant sa nervosité et son impatience, Itachi rentrait à la suite de son chef de village suivi par le chef de clan. A l'intérieur, plusieurs lampes à huiles étaient accrochaient au plafond, au centre une petite cheminée de métal réchauffé l'ensemble de la maisonnette. Plusieurs pièces étaient séparées par des tissus descendants du plafond et fixés aux panneaux, tout cela engendrant aux lieux une atmosphère chaleureuse et cocooning. Un canapé ainsi qu'une table basse était disposée dans un coté. Les hommes se dirigeaient par ici afin de s'y installer.

\- D'une voix puissante et grave, Hiashi convint à sa fille à venir pour rejoindre le service.

Le bruit de petits pas se faisait entendre et une petite fille de 6 ans faisait son apparition dans une petite robe blanche et violette, des rubans en forme de nœuds dans les cheveux et de petites chaussures toutes propres.

\- Oui père? Demandait-elle de sa voix douce et fluette.

\- Préparez le thé pour nos invités s'il vous plaît et appelez Mikoto et son fils.

Tout en écoutant, la demoiselle fortement apprêtée laissait son regard sur l'adolescent devant elle. Devant les traits fins que présentait le jeune garçon, la petite sentait le rouge aux joues lui monter. Elle le trouve très élégant et raffiné pour un homme et en revendeur un petit peu plus elle se disait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à dame Mikoto et Sasuke. Peut-être étaient-ils de la même famille?

Se rappelant de l'ordre de son père, au raclement de gorge entendu, elle se pressait de hocher la tête et foncier dans sa chambre, tout en observant à la dérober l'adolescent. Ce qu'elle pouvait être curieuse se plaignait son père silencieusement.

Itachi, quand à lui n'avait pas manqué que la petite lui portait et s'efforçait de retenir son fils qui montait en observant la petite espionne en herbe au loin. Ils ont été vu filer pour sûrement appeler la mère de Itachi pour ensuite courir avec ses petites jambes vers la cuisine où au bout d 'un moment ils ont pu entendre le fils la théière chauffer.

Le jeune garçon savait que à coté de lui, les deux hommes parlaient mais il était si bien, là dans ses pensés, qu'il n'avait absolument aucune attention d'écouter ce qu'il se disait. Il était trop occuper à observer l'enfant et attendre avec impatience ce qu'il lui restait de sa famille.

Sa mère n'avait pas tardé à venir, courant presque pour prendre son fils aîné dans ses bras chaleureux. Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'excusait autant de fois qu'elle pouvait. Son souffle coupé, elle chuchotait comme une confession. Une fois un peu calmée, elle se reculait un peu pour mieux observer son enfant. Ses yeux sombres ne la quittaient pas, son visage toujours accompagné de cernes était encore plus marqué par le manque de sommeil et une profonde tristesse voilé d'un grand soulagement planait dans son regard.

\- Excusez-moi, Itachi. J'avais tellement peur pour la sécurité de Sasuke ... Nous avons quitté la maison avec Hoshi à la recherche d'un refuge, une cachette et les Hyugas nous avons offert l'hospitalité.

La colère et la frustration de Itachi montait en flèche. Comment sa propre mère avait-elle pu lui faire ça? Comment avait-elle pu partir sans rien lui dire, sans rien laisser comme indices! Ses ressentiments semblent se voir car sa génitrice contenait une mine encore plus triste.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela?

Sa voix était froide et peu forte. Si bien que Mikoto croyait avoir mal entendu. Dans le doute elle lui demandait de se répéter.

\- Pourquoi être partie sans m'avertir? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé seul?

Itachi explosait, oubliant le fait qu'il n'était qu'un invité ici et que sa famille avait maintenant une dette. Les visages se retournaient vers lui. Et le jeune adolescent ne prenait compte de son emportement que quand il croisait le regard fuyant et apeuré de la petite fille déjà si enjoué de faire sa connaissance, ainsi que le regard désaprobateur du chef des Hyugas.

Le brun comprenait qu'il venait de commettre un trouble.

Sa mère quand à elle, le regard avec des yeux ronds. Elle est venue de comprendre que son fils avait pris cela pour un abandon. Il avait du se sentir seul et trahi. Mais son époux n'avait pas fait le nécessaire? Il ne lui avait donc rien dit? En parlant de son mari, où était-il? Sûrement au village.

\- Pardon mère… Mais je suis fait un sang d'encre… Disait-il la voie redevenue douce.

\- Je te pardonne mon fils, dit Mikoto tout en caressant joue d'un geste maternelle.

Mais ton père ne t'a rien dit? En cas de danger, il était convenu il y a longtemps que nous réagissions de la sorte. Tu en as toi même fait l'expérience lors d'une attaque il y a de cela plusieurs années ... Tu devais sûrement être trop jeune pour t'en rappeler, mais quand des envahisseurs ont attaqué les terres nous étions partis nous réfugié dans la forêt.

Le silence répondait à la brune. Son fils était encore plus jeune que Sasuke à ce moment-ci, il est donc logique que le souvenir ait disparu au fil du temps.

\- D'une voix douce, Mikoto prononce la question tant redouté. Ne sachant pas à cet instant que son monde allaitant s'écrouler tel un château de carte en plein vent. Une bourasque, une tornade prendrait le peu qu'il lui restait.

\- Où est donc ton père, Itachi?

\- Laisse moi deviner, continuait-elle grand sourire, trop occuper avec la sécurité du village pour chercher son épouse?

Le ton triste cachait dans une plaisanterie faisait encore plus mal au coeur d'Itachi. Comment allait-il lui expliquer cela? Bonjour mère, j'ai tuer votre mari! Comment allez vous, à par cela?  
Non… Il avait redouté cette question, mais pensait avoir encore un peu de temps pour choisir ses mots. La mine sombre, il baissait les yeux sur ses mains qu'il se mettait à serrer très fort par la rage. Il n'osait pas lui dire, en tout cas pas dans les yeux.

\- Mère… Père n'est plus de ce monde.

Mikoto, en état de choc, ne comprenait pas tout de suite. Son regard cherchait celui de son fils, en vain. Puis prenant pleinement conscience des paroles de l'aîné, elle se reculait légèrement de lui.

\- C'est une plaisanterie, n'est ce pas? Disait-elle le regard fuyant, essayant de sourire de nouveau.

\- Oui, c'est une blague. Une mauvaise blague mais je suis sur que ton père n'est pas loin. N'est-ce pas?

Dans un sentiment désespéré, la brune se met à chercher vaguement dans la tante de son hôte, oubliant toute bonne éducation. Un petit rire nerveux s'échappait de sa gorge quand elle écartait le tissu faisant office de porte pour regarder à l'extérieur.

Le manège durant cinq bonnes et longues minutes, son fils n'en pouvant plus, interpella sa mère d'une voix dur, ne pouvant passer de place à une quelconque contradiction quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Mère cela suffit! Père est partit et il ne reviendra pas!

\- Mais… Comment? Comment Fukaku est mort? Demandait-elle les yeux larmoyant après quelques secondes.

Itachi prenait une grande inspiration, et la voix tremblante il annoncé;

\- Je… Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué père.

\- Non ! Non, non, non, non! Fukaku! Criait la si belle et si dévastée femme.

La mère de famille était complètement ravagée par le chagrin et la rage. Dans une grande folie, elle s'avère vers son fils les yeux rouges chantés, prête à frapper de toutes ses forces. Sa main se levait autant que ses pas avançaient. L'action était rapide, mais une personne aurait été était encore plus.

Aussi rapide que le vent, Hiashi se tenait entre les deux personnes locataire le poignet levé de la brune devant lui. Son regard dur transperçait Mikoto et accablé par la nouvelle et la situation, elle perdait pied, se produirait à genou devant le patriarche tout en pleurant son désespoir. Ses yeux redevenant noir face aux yeux blancs de l'homme.

Itachi venu prendre sa mère dans ses bras, remerciant leur hôte, tout en la berçant et lui caressant ses si beaux et longs cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé mère… tellement désolé… Chuchotait-il.


	4. Accord verbal

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Un petit chapitre assez rapide (que j'ai pourtant mis un temps fou à vous donner) **  
**J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos espérances, en sachant que l'histoire ne fait que commencer. **  
**Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action ici. Peut-être le beau temps avant la tempête?**

**Merci pour tout votre soutiens! Je suis désolée de m'éclipser autant de temps entre chaque chapitre, malheureusement (pour vous) j'ai déjà un métier artistique qui utilise toutes mes capacités neuronales. Et ma complicité avec vous et cette fanfic est mon petit jardin secret qui j'aime entretenir de temps en temps. ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Pendant que mère et fils se retrouvaient, un petit garçon à la tête brune passait son temps avec un nouvel ami, non loin de là dans la forêt. Sa mère était trop occupé à coiffer la princesse, il avait décidé de faire de son coté des trucs de garçon, c'est à dire jouer à «la bagarre». Et son adversaire n'était pas tendre, il était même très rapide.

Sasuke aimait gagner, mais son ami aussi si bien que le jeu commençait au futur et à mesure à devenir sérieux. Cela avait commencé par des exercices, chauffer doucement leurs petits muscles pour ensuite échanger quelques coups prêtés afin de mieux les parer, puis l'allure augmentée pour se transformer en vrai crêpage de chignon.

Les deux enfants roulaient sur la terre sèche dans un soulèvement de poussière, l'un essayant de dominer l'autre. Sasuke passait au dessus, pour ensuite laisser la place à Neji. Et cela ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une petite fille bien connue par ici.

Criant leurs noms, la demoiselle haute comme trois pommes courrait ou plutôt trottinait vers les deux apprentis combattant. Sa course était difficile, trop encombrée sous toutes ces couches de vêtements de la même couleur que ses yeux si étranges, blanc et violet. Ses chaussures, bien que belles ont pas non plus faites pour la course. Un petit talon plat noir surélevé une chaussure de couleur beige qui s'enroulait autour de la cheville par des rubans de satin blanc, faisant un joli mélange entre la danseuse et la traditionnelle bottine.

Au grès du vent, les tissus s 'emmêlant dans ses cheveux dansaient autour de son visage blanc aux joues rougies. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage et elle s'adressait à celui qu'elle connaissait le moins.

«Sasuke, votre mère m'envoie ...»

«Et bien parle», disait-il tout en gardant le col de son adversaire dans les mains.

«Votre frère est rentré. Il vous attend. »

Eh bien, il comprenait maintenant le sourire sur la demoiselle dont il avait du mal à retenir le nom. Oubliant complètement son «combat» avec Neji, âgé d'une année seulement de plus que lui, il avait été surpris quand celui-ci se levait, mis fin au petit jeu. Le garçon toujours sérieux, époussetait son pantalon et son torse. Bien que encore sale, il prenait le chemin vers le campement tout en regardant durement la demoiselle sur son passage. D'un ton dédaigneux, il s'adressait à elle tout en crachant ses mots

«Tous ces ornements, tout ces bouts de tissus vous enlaidissent. Même déguisé en cygne, vous resterez toujours ce vilain petit canard. »

Profondément surprise et attristée par cette remarque déplaisante et gratuite, la brune baissait simplement les yeux tout en retenant des larmes qui commençaient à perler. Elle le savait, Neji la haïssait, et ce peut-être jusqu'à la fin. Mais cela faisait toujours aussi mal. Un sentiment de culpabilité gagnait la petite fille.

Une fois le plus âgé un peu plus loin, le jeune Uchiwa se levait à son tour pour passer lui aussi devant elle. Il voyait bien sa détresse, et le plus naturellement possible il lui glissait quelques mots qu'il espérait réconfortant.

«Moi je te trouve très jolie comme ça», disait-il le feu aux joues avant de se détourner.

Cela pouvait paraître peu pour quelqu'un, d'un point de vue extérieur. Et pourtant, cette phrase simple réchauffait le cœur béni de l'enfant et rendait mal à l'aise le garçon. Ne se retournant pas, le brun courrait dans la direction de son frère, suivi quelques minutes après par la petite Hyuga.  
Mikoto aurait été fière de lui à cet instant, il n'en doutait pas.

La joie était au rendez-vous. Sasuke n'avait pas tardé à sauter dans les bras de son grand frère et modèle une fois le tissu de l'entrée de la tante dégagé. Itachi possède accueilli les bras grands ouverts et caressait une principale affectueuse les cheveux indomptables de son cadet. Quelques secondes s'en suivit et le plus grand reposant le plus petit sur le sol, feintant la surprise.

«Mon Dieu, Sasuke! »

«Quoi? Qu'est ce qui ce passe, Itachi?! »Demandait le petit frère une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

«Regarde comme tu comme grandi! Tu as un secret, qu'est ce que c'est?! Tu as mangé quoi? »

Itachi gardait un grand sérieux dans sa farce et Sasuke marchait en plein dedans. La fierté prenait possession du petit et il bombait le torse afin de paraître plus grand. Il commençait à énumérer ses repas et ses différents `` entraînement '' avec Neji qu'il qualifié de mauvais joueur, au passage. Le garçon était sur un petit nuage et ne faisait pas attention à la mine sombre et terne de sa mère.

La journée passait très vite et Itachi et Mikoto redoutaient le moment où ils devraient annoncer le décès et la trahison de son père. Une grande discussion avait eu lieu dans la tente bien avant l'arrivée de Sasuke sous les toiles. La mère voulait garder le secret et lui faire croire à un long voyage, mais il en était autre pour le fils qui prêchait la vérité. Hiashi, qui n'aimait pas s'immiscer dans les affaires familiales prenait tout de même le partit du jeune homme, argumentant que le mensonge, même pour éviter une douleur, n'était jamais bon et que tôt ou tard, l'enfant lui en voudrait.

Cependant, le voir si heureux et insouciant fendait le cœur de la Uchiwa, qui voulait décider du moment où ils lui annoncerait.

Le soir arrivait vite, le soleil accepter la place au fur et à mesure à la lune, son âme sœur. Le ciel autrefois dans les teintes de bleu parsemé de blanc était maintenant peint de différentes nuances d'orange, rose et bleu donnant aux plus attentifs un magnifique tableau. Chose que les Hyuga n'avaient pas manqués grâce à leur incroyable réceptivité au monde naturel et féerique qui les entourés.

De grands feux ont été allumés en l'honneur des invités, partageant diverses victuailles et dansant autour des flammes. Les femmes de part leur grâce et leur souplesse envoûtaient les hommes tandis que les mâles fanfaronnaient dans un concours de muscles, de courage et d'étonnement de galanterie. Autant dire que la joie et la bonne humeur étaient au rendez-vous ce soir là. Ce qui rendait quelque peu mal à l'aise Mikoto. Après tant de souffrance pour sa famille et son village, elle ne cessait de penser à son défunt époux, à sa future discussion avec son fils cadet et au futur de tout ces enfants.

Elle n'oubliait pas la menace qui planait non loin, contrairement à certaines personnes qui s'abandonnaient au vice et à la luxure.

Hiashi et Sarutobi ont présenté pas loin, face à elle. Elle pouvait donc écouter une oreille attentive les échanges entre les deux hommes.

«Mon ami, il est temps je le pense de parler sérieusement…» Commençait le grisonnant. «Vous avez sûrement entendu l'attaque que nous avons subis il ya peu. »

D'un geste de la main, le chef de clan stoppait le vieillard.

«Oui, et j'en suis fort attristé. J 'espère que vous n'avez eu que peu de pertes à déplorer »Disait-il tout en regardant le petit Sasuke au loin encore acoquiné avec son neveu.

«Ce petit sera dans quelques années un véritable guerrier à n'en pas douter»

«J'en suis certain» Répondait Hiruzen tout en suivant son regard.

«Nous n'avons pas perdu beaucoup d'hommes, grâce au ciel ...»

«Cependant, je viens vers vous car il ne s'agit pas là d'une simple histoire d'épées entre villages, entre humain. Nous avons été attaqué par un groupe de gobelins organisé. »

A l'entente du mot gobelin, Hiashi pris une inspiration pour se plonger dans une grande réflexion, plongeant son regard froid et pâle dans les couleurs chaudes du feu de joie.

Rares étaient les fois où ces affreux petits êtres plein de poussière attaquaient les villages. Surtout si celui-ci ne lançait pas d'hostilités envers eux. Les gobelins ne sont pas les plus futés, mais en grand nombre, ils étaient redoutables. De plus, la grotte la plus loin se dessine à une journée de marche. Leur repaire était trop loin pour chercher des victuailles de ce coté de la forêt.

Hyuga pensait à un choisi des représailles.

Pour avoir le cœur net, il lui demandait:

«Avez-vous été hostiles envers ce peuple? Je veux dire, personnes n'aiment ces humanoïdes perfides, mais avez-vous ou quelqu'un du village lancé une attaque directe envers eux? »

Comme si la pire des insultes avait été dite, Hiruzen prenait un air outré et vexé.

«Non, mon cher! Nous ne sommes qu'un petit village caché au fin fond d'une forêt, nous sommes pacifique. Les seules attaques que nous avons lancées visaient à protéger nos terres et nos familles. »  
« Alors je ne vois qu'une seule a choisi. Quelqu'un vous veux du mal. C'est petits monstres n'attaque qu'en représailles, et je pense ne pas me tromper quand je vous dis que n'aviez même pas connaissance de leurs capacités offensives. Ils ne sont pas tendre. »

Sarutobi poussait un soupir tous en se tenant l'arête du nez. Dans quoi étaient-ils embarqués? Qui ou quoi pouvait bien vouloir leur destruction?

«Je peux vous proposer quelque chose. »Le Hyuga faisait une pause dramatique. «Je pense que nos deux peuples pourraient trouver cela bénéfique. Depuis peu, moi et mes confrères avons ressentis d'étranges et mauvaises énergies émaner des contés environnantes. Nous sommes ici pour enquête sur cela. Je pense que votre attaque subit en découle. »

«Êtes-vous en train de me proposer une alliance, mon ami? »Le plus vieil homme coupait le plus jeune, les yeux de nous remplis à nouveau d'espoir.

Hiashi n'aimait pas être interrompu, il fronçait donc les sourcils sans pour autant relever le manque de politesse de son voisin. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un humain.

«C'est cela. Nous vous apportons nos soutiens en cas d'attaque envers vous de la part d'êtres féeriques et démoniaques. Comprenez cependant que nous n'intervenons pas dans les guerres entre humains. Nous ne sommes ici que pour enquêter sur cet amas noir de chakra. »

«Chakra? »Demandait Sarutobi confu.

«Ce que vous appelez magie. Nous l'appelons chakra. »

Pour toute réponse, le grisonnant hochait la tête.

«Et donc, j'imagine qu'il y a une contrepartie dans cet échange. Qu'est ce donc? »

Le patriarche Hyuga laissait un rare et petit sourire sur son visage aux trais dur se dessiner.

«Nous aussi nous subissons quelques attaques. Bien que nous sommes toujours bien défendus, je sentais que le vent tourne. Mes enfants sont mes trésors, ils ont besoin d'êtres cachés et protégés. Je vous demande donc d'interdire à votre peuple l'accès aux miens et qu'en cas de forces majeures, vous pouvez nous apporter votre aide. »

Interdire à son village de visiter les Hyuga? Sarutobi ne comprenait pas vraiment le mais de Hiashi dans cette demande, et cela le rendez-vous quelques peu perplexe et déçu de savoir qu'un aussi bon allié nous voulions pas que leurs peuples cohabites en toute harmonie comme il l'esperait.  
Les gens autours ont-ils ne s'amusaient-ils pas? Ne dansaient-ils pas de bonheur et ne partageaient-ils pas leurs différents coutumes en cette soirée si chaleureuse et bien entamé?

Il laissait ses yeux parcourir la scène unique devant lui, où, pour la première fois et peut être la dernière, les humains et les elfes festoyaient ensembles. Le vieil homme gravait dans un coin de son esprit ces images rares avant de retourner son attention vers son voisin et nouvel allié.

«Bien, j'accepte votre généreuse offre M. Hyuga. »Disait-il tout en lui tendant la main. Main que Hiashi accepte.

Voila, l'accord venait d'être passé et les deux clans souhaitaient continuer de festoyaient leur unique nuit ensemble. Donnant un amer aux humains le lendemain matin quand leur chef et dirigeant leur annonce l'interdiction de quitter les limites de la foret entourant leur village.  
Seul Sarutobi et une certaine brune aux yeux charbons connaissait la raison de cette restriction dite pour leur sécurité.

Les années passèrent et cette fameuse nuit pratiquement oubliée comme un doux rêve vite remplacé par la monotonie de la vie au village.

Le soleil tapé fort en ce début d'été. Tout les villageois mettaient la main à la pâte pour cultiver les champs, faire des réserves pour l'hiver et gravisser le bétail. La vie reprenait son court et ainsi de suite. Le forgeron tapé son marteau sur sa nouvelle œuvre, faisant fondre le cœur des passantes devant ses beaux muscles travaillant. Le médecin avait trouvé une nouvelle apprentie lieu d'un autre village accompagné par un homme qui préférait vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche plutôt que de travailler. Sarutobi comptait laisser la direction à une autre personne plus jeune et dynamique que lui afin de prendre sa retraite. Le boulanger était aidé par son fils qui montrait un talent particulier pour la pâtisserie. La sécurité avait été renforcer et les reines ont été représailles par une main de confiance remplie de loyauté.

Oui vraiment, la journée s'annonçait pour le meilleur du monde.


End file.
